


P & N

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	P & N

Phil was his friend. 

While Nick was his boss.

They were both a thorough loss.

One was stoic.

The other manipulative.


End file.
